Tina Hardy meets Harry Potter
by Ginny7
Summary: Tina's gang and her blow up thier school and are transferred to Hogwart's. Can't say any more


                        Tina Hardy Meet Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Tina 

                   "I told you New York City was no place to let you're daughter grow up. Now look at her! She's a15 years old witch with a muggle criminal record the size of the statue of liberty, she's in a real gang, and she and her good for nothing friends just blew up her school. I told you to send her to live with you're sister in Australia. She would have been much better off."

                   "I know mom. I should have listened. She and her friends haven't been caught at least. And the school is paying to send her and the rest of the school to three different schools in England. The unfortunate part is that her and the gang she is in all got into the same school."

Tina's mom drew in a long relaxing breath. She would finally be free of her ranting mom telling her how bad she screwed up. But than realized she was still on the phone with her mom and started to listen to her again.

"Well than hopefully that headmaster can control them better than the last 5 did."  Tina's mom had to cover the receiver because she had started to crack up laughing. She remembered that her daughter and friends had gotten rid of 5 headmasters in a row. They were said to have drove them insane.

When she had recoverd from the fits of giggles she said "well hopefully he's got a sence of humor and knows how to handle hard children." But Tina's mom (who's name is Mrs. Penny Hardy) wasn't able to control the bit of humor that came into her voice.

"Penny this is hardly a joke. You're daughter has sent 5 men to mental wards! I for one don't find that funny…"

"Mom I have got to go. I here Tina in the hallway with her friends." She hung up the phone and greeted her daughter by saying " Tina, I thought I had grounded you"

Tina thought she looks strict she must have just gotten off the phone with grandma deariest who hates me. Oh no she's doing that eye thing. She wants an answer… Her thoughts got interrupted from an angry "WELL?!!!"

Sorry mom I must have forgotten I was grounded. Tina said sarcastically sounding much shur of herself than she really was. 

Tina was a very different girl than most in the city. First off she didn't relie on her body to get what she wanted. She relied on her fists. She was very tall she had strong arms and legs. She could lift 273 pound with her arms. But just because she was strong didn't mean she didn't have looks. She knew she could have almost any guy in New York City. She was tall average waist {witch was made up of muscle not fat} built arms, she curved in all the right spots and was overdeveloped for a girl her age. But the thing that toped it was she was the leader of the gang called the Bloods.

This made it almost impossibal for her to hang out with any other people other than trouble makers. Few people knew the real Tina. The Tina that enjoyed school lesons and reading. 

"Tina get to you're room now! Her mouther yelled How dare you leave this house after you blew up you're school!" Well Tina thought I'm going to have a lot of time for my homework this summer. All of my friends are grounded too.

Mean While more tham tree hundred miles away…

Harry Potter awoken from the same dream he'd been having ever scence a school had been blown up in the United States. He remembered the dream perfectly. In it their had been an American girl…

Chapter Two: Harry's Dream

The American girl had been in a blue silk dress robes with a golden threaded dragon that's body went all around the tight fitting drees robes. She was tall well built advarage waist long black hair pulled up in an oriental bun. She was talking to Hermonie in the girls dorm. 

"I really hope he likes me in this dress. The girl spoke to Hermonie "he's never seen me in one before"

"Relax" Hermonie said "you look great Chris will never forget you and never want to see another girl again." Hemonie said applying some blue eye shadow to the girl. 

"Hermonie I don't know how to thank you for helping me out like this."

"It's no problem after all what are best friends for. Plus you did help me get with Ron didn't you."

Ya me and Ginny did do our damnedst to do that for you two. Speaking of Ginny have you seen her? I'm supposed to be helping her with her dress. She is going to knock Harry off his feet when I'm done with her."

No I haven't and than all of the sudden their was a loud crash and in fell Ginny. She was being held by this guy he didn't know than he noticed blood gushing from her head.

And than Harry had woken with a start. And he asked himself Why the fuck am I having this fucking dream! It's been driving me insane. In the mourning I'm going to wright Sirus. And see what he wants me to do. I wonder how Ginny is. Harry's mind wandered to Ginny a lotfor the last few weeks. He couldn't explain it. Ever sence she sent him a gift with a picture from her party with all the Weaslys  The first thought that entered Harry's mind as he looked at it that night was God! She is so buitifull  why didn't I ask her before Nevill last year. Or better yet before I asked Cho.

Maybe Harry thought to himself I should ask Sirius why I am thinking this way about Ginny my best friend's sister.I think I am going Insane I'm talking to myself and felling the way I felt about  Cho for Ginny.

Harry came to a conclution after that thought and said I'm wrighting Sirius tonight. In fact right now the sooner the better.

Dear Sirius, 

How are you doing? I need help with two things. But my major problem is with Ginny. 

I've been have these weird nightmears that always end me up wakeing up to a burning scar. The dream starts with this 5th year who I don't know talking with Hermonie than the girl asks if she's seen Ginny  and than a boy I don't know came in with Ginny bleeding from her head.

Than I wake up and can't stop thinking about Ginny. Tonight I noticed Ginny took all those special fellings I had for Cho. I don't know how the Hell I'm going to tell Ron or Ginny. And I don't think I can keep it in any longer. What Should I do to tell them? Please tell me you can help me.

                                                                             Harry

Than Harry went to Hedwig's cage to mail his letter. Than he fell into bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

  


_Working Title:_

_Notes and Ideas:_

_Working draft:_

_Character and plot notes:_


End file.
